Hurt
by uekaraoneesama
Summary: Awalnya aku pikir, saat pertama kali aku menemukanmu merupakan hari keberuntunganku; Svt's Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Jisoo & ((kyknya) Jihoon; Warning! Abal dan gak jelas.


**Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Svt's Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Jisoo, & ((kyknya sih)) Jihoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semoga kuat baca cerita abal ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya aku pikir, saat pertama kali aku menemukanmu merupakan hari keberuntunganku dan mungkin akan menjadi titik balik dalam hidupku. Kaulah satu-satunya alasan aku tetap bertahan di dunia yang kejam ini. Pandanganmu, alunan suaramu, senyuman dan juga tawamu. Semua. Segala yang ada dalam dirimu membuatku berpikir bahwa mungkin Tuhan tidak benar-benar membenciku meski sebelumnya ia telah merengut seluruh kebahagiaan dari hidupku begitu saja.

"selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sambutku saat kau berjalan memasuki cafe ini.

Kau selalu terlihat bingung untuk menentukan pilihan meski pada akhirnya kau selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

"ice greentea latte large 1 ... dan japanese cheesecakenya 2..."

"atas nama?" Ini hanya formalitas, karena sesungguhnya aku sudah hapal namamu dari bahkan dari jauh-jauh hari.

"Seungcheol," jawabmu.

Kau tersenyum sekilas, tapi tahukah kau meski itu hanya berlangsung dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, senyumanmu itu selalu berhasil membuat jantungku seolah berhenti dalam sesaat.

"baik saya, ulang pesanannya. 1 ice greentea latte dan 2 japanese cheesecake, atas nama Seungcheol-ssi. Ada tambahan lain?"

Kau menggeleng.

Aku mulai mengerjakan pesanan yang sudah aku hapal itu sambil sesekali melirikmu –yang asik tersenyum pada ponsel di tanganmu, dari sudut mataku. Aku menyadari bahwa hari ini kau sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Kau berpenampilan lebih rapi dan bahkan kau mengatur rambutmu sedemikian rupa. Menambah daya tarik yang bahkan sebelumnya saja selalu mampu membuatku terpesona.

"hari ini datang sendirian?" kata-kata itu menluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

Begitu menyadari kebodohanku dan menemukanmu memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu membuatku rasanya ingin menguburkan diri saat itu juga. Kita bahkan belum pernah berbicara satu sama lain dan dengan kurang ajarnya aku bertanya seperti itu. Bodoh bukan?

"ah, maaf... maksudku... aku.. biasanya kau datang dengan yang lain.. ya .. itu... lupakan. Maaf"

Kenyataan bahwa saat ini aku terbata-bata, membuatku semakin merutuki kebodohanku. Aku tahu kau pasti menganggapku aneh. Aku segera menyelesaikan pesananmu dan menuliskan nama yang sudah sangat kuhapal di gelas plastik itu sebelum menyerahkannya padamu.

"ini pesanan anda, totalnya 15,500 won" Aku berhasil menenangkan hatiku dan kembali memasang ekspresi kerjaku.

"ini.. terima kasih" katamu sambil menyodorkan sebuah kartu padaku untuk membayar.

"..uh, dan ya aku sekarang sendiri,tapi aku sedang menunggu seseorang"

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau akan menjawab pertanyaan bodohku itu sambil tersenyum mempesona dan oh, apa itu semburat merah muda yang ada di pipimu? Manis sekali. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak membalas senyumanmu itu karena saat ini aku merasa senyuman itu benar-benar ditujukan padaku.

"Jeonghan," aku menoleh ke arah salah seorang teman kerja yang baru saja menyerukan namaku, begitupun dengan dirimu.

"saatnya bersiap, giliranmu untuk naik" kata Jisoo –teman kerjaku, mengingatkan. Aku mengangguk singkat sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandanganku padamu.

"kau menyanyi...uh, jeonghan ssi?" tanyamu kemudian.

Rasanya aku ingin bersorak dan melompat kegirangan saat namaku dengan merdunya mengalun dari bibirmu. Inikah rasanya bahagia? Inikah yang orang-orang bilang sebagai sihir cinta? Bahkan hanya mendengar namaku kau ucapkan bisa membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku.

"ya, begitulah..." hanya itu jawaban yang mampu aku lontarkan.

"kalau begitu aku akan menontonmu sambil menunggu,"

Aku hanya bisa membeku ditempatku berdiri. Ya tuhan, tolong katakan ini bukan mimpi.

Dengan pikiran yang kosong –saking senangnya, aku melepas apron yang kugunakan dan berjalan menuju sebuah panggung kecil yang terletak di salah satu sudut cafe tempat ku bekerja itu. Aku naik ke atas panggung dan aku dapat mendengar tepuk tangan dari beberapa pengunjung seolah menyemangatiku.

Saat aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadap kepada para pengunjung dan memberikan salam. Tatapanku menemukan tempatmu duduk, agak jauh dari panggung namun terletak sejajar sehingga aku langsung bisa melihatmu dengan jelas.

Kau terlihat tertawa dan berbisik-bisik dengan seorang pria yang kurasa baru saja datang. Pria yang begitu manis dengan tubuh mungilnya dan rambut panjang berwarna merah muda itu tersenyum dan mengggelayut manja padamu. Aku dapat melihat dari caramu mengelus puncak kepalanya dan memandang matanya begitu penuh dengan pemujaan serta kasih sayang. Jelas sekali terlihat ada cinta di sana.

"Jeonghan, kau siap?" Jisoo yang sendari tadi duduk dibelakangku dengan sebuah gitar dipangkuannya menyadarkanku.

Aku menoleh padanya dan mengangguk. Kuraih mikrofon di depanku. Begitu petikan gitar Jisoo mulai mengalun lembut semua perhatian terasa langsung tertuju pada kami. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan menunduk, menikmati iringan melodi dari Jisoo sekaligus untuk memaksa agar pandanganku berhenti melihatmu yang hanya akan menyakiti diriku sendiri. Aku menghirup napas dalam sebelum mulai menyanyi.

 _Love hurts like cacthing a cold_

 _Tears are bitter because it comes from love_

 _Even if i look at you from a far_

 _You make me smile_

 _Little by little my frozen heart_

 _Has melted down with love's temperature_

Aku tahu hanya aku yang merasakan perasaan ini padamu karena aku yang menemukanmu, bukan sebaliknya. Jadi tidak apa jika kau tak mengenalku. Tidah apa jika kau tak memperdulikanku. Karena bagimu mungkin aku hanya satu dari ratusan bahkan ribuan orang yang tidak memiliki arti apapun bagi hidupmu, datang dan pergi dalam waktu yang singkat.

Tak masalah, karena melihatmu menjalani hidup dengan baik sudah membuatku cukup puas. Aku cukup puas melihat pandangan mata penuh kasih sayangmu meski bukan ditujukan untukku. Aku cukup puas mendengar suara lembutmu saat membisikkan kata cinta meski bukan ditujukan untukku. Aku cukup puas hanya dengan menjadi bayangan yang sampai kapan pun takkan pernah kau acuhkan.

 _Love hurts like cacthing a cold_

 _Tears are bitter because it comes from love_

 _My heart only calls you as if it screams_

 _Although it hurts, hurts and hurts_

 _The reason i live is you_

 _Love hurts as much as i love you_

Jika aku boleh egois, ingin rasanya aku berjalan melewati meja yang membatasi setiap pertemuan kita. Berjalan menuju ke arahmu, menyatakan semua perasaan yang aku simpan untukmu. Memintamu untuk hanya melihatku, hanya tersenyum padaku, hanya menyebut namaku dan hanya mencintaiku. Aku akan teriakkan pada dunia segenap cintaku padamu agar mereka mengerti bila itu perlu.

 _All day in my head_

 _Onle one person lingers_

 _You came to me step by step_

 _And embraced my heart with your warm touch_

 _Do you see and hear this love_

 _Thats fills up my heart?_

Tuhan ternyata tidak sebaik itu untuk membiarkanku bahagia. Ia hanya menunjukkan dirimu padaku agar aku bertahan di dunia ini dan terus menderita tanpa bisa memilikimu. Ia memberiku harapan sekaligus menghancurkan harapan itu didetik berikutnya. Begitu seterusnya dan terus terulang. Setiap aku ingin menyerah entah bagaimana kau selalu muncul membuatku berharap mungkin suatu hari Tuhan akan berbaik hati memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa bersamamu.

Namun kini saatnya untukku berhenti dan menyerah. Aku menyerah untuk berharap. Aku berhenti menyimpan perasaan padamu. Aku tidak peduli jika Tuhan tak menginginkan ini, tapi aku lelah. Sampai kapan pun mungkin kau takkan pernah menyadarinya tapi ijinkan dengan lagu ini melantunkan persembahan terakhirku untukmu.

 _It hurts because you're not here_

 _It hurts after losing love_

 _Tears drip down like rain_

 _Althought my heart thirsts_

 _The reason i live is you_

 _Love hurts as much as i love you_

 _Though it hurts, I love you_

Lee SangGon – My Love is Hurt (사랑이 아프다)


End file.
